


Someone New in Desert Bluffs

by go_nuclear



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3946912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/go_nuclear/pseuds/go_nuclear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone new arrives in Desert Bluffs, and a series of strange events happen in Night Vale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone New in Desert Bluffs

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short :/

Kevin had just left the radio station for the day when something strange happened. Lauren, who had been out sick, was running toward Kevin at top speed, waving a piece of paper in her hand.

"Lauren? I thought you were sick!" Kevin said, his eyes glued to the paper.

"I am, I just had to show you this." She sniffled, thrusting the paper at Kevin.

It said:

Dear esteemed member of the Strex community,

We are sending this notice to inform you that Strexcorp has a new lead scientist; his name is Diego. He will have a welcoming ceremony sometime this week around 7 p.m.. We implore you to come.

Believe in a smiling God,

The Strex family

Kevin handed Lauren back the paper, trying to mask his excitement and...anger? It was strange, Kevin had never liked the old lead scientist, so why didn't he want Diego to be there?

Lauren jogged off, coughing on the way out. Kevin looked down at the sandy ground beneath him and thought. He wondered what Diego looked like, and if they would have chemistry together.

Kevin drove home in silence, which was unusual. He usually listened to old copies of the weather or municipally authorized music. But today, all Kevin wanted was the sweet silence that surrounded his car.

Once he came home, he saw the same note Lauren had shown him on his door. He sighed, letting the door slam behind him. He flopped on the couch, kicking his shoes off in the process. He got back up, and changed.

He put on a yellow tank top and some brown shorts, then he heard something. Someone was knocking on his door. He tentatively opened it, to reveal a scientist that looked an awful lot like Carlos.

 


End file.
